


Good Move

by nogitsune_lichen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Derek and Stiles, Dream Sex-ish?, Evil Hunters, Inspired by Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream, stiles and derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek and Stiles wake up they aren't in their beds, or even at home.</p><p>Nope...they've been kidnapped, tied together in a way that is more or less comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[fanart] Good move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874569) by [mizore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore). 



> I have no regrets.

  
Everything was blurred, and not like from that stupid Robin Thicke song that has been played twenty four seven. Just, no...

There was a dim light casting over him as the rest of the room was pitch black. It smelt -as far as his just human nose could detect- of rust, water, mold, and Derek's body wash-wait what? 

Stiles opened his eyes feeling the light burn his pupils but he did see a very groggy Derek before he had to adjust his eyes. Once that was out of the way Stiles realized what was going on, or sorta. Derek was sitting in a chair with his head lulled to the right, his face innocent in a way Stiles has never seen before but was glad he did. It was like a sleeping puppy, pun intended. 

The thing was that Stiles was sitting on top of the sleeping wolf, and they were tied up. His feet wrapped around Derek waist and behind the chair while his hands were bound behind him. Derek's hands were tied.  with the same rope that Stiles' feet were. If things couldn't get any worse there was a thick rope binding them so thier chests were smushed together. There was an up side, which was Derek's shirtless torso Stiles shamlessly gawked at when he got the chance. 

Stiles' mind drifted off into sexy time thoughts. How Derek's chest would look decorated in Stiles' cum-NOPE! Not a chance in hell was Stiles going there with the guy literally strapped to him. One the dude was a werewolf who could not only smell arousal but easily rip his throat out. Stiles liked his larynx thank you very much.

But as if on que and sync with 'little Stiles' Derek started to stir.

"Holy-fuck my life..." Stiles groaned as Derek opened his hazel eyes that first read confusion, then melted into worry, and finally that angry/mentaly constipated sourwolf he was.

WIth a throaty growl Stiles winced, "Hey Derek, good seeing you...uh, how's it goin-"

"Shut up Stiles," Derek snapped his eyes a crimson as the wolf tried to break free of the bines which should have been simple due to the fact the two hundred pound, sex on two legs, greek god of a man was also a werewolf. But seeing how high school is turning out how god had delt the cars it wasn't going to be just simple. When Derek muttered wolfsbane and mountain ashe covered the ropes Stiles couldn't help but whine. 

For the next hour they just sat in awkward silence and that went for 'little Stiles' too. The picture of his dad in a pink bikini was more than enough to keep him soft. Though the uncomfortable posision was starting to get to him, and given the fact Stiles can't focus on one thing more than ten seconds made him start to think he forgot his Adderall. So every five seconds he was squirming like an incoherent baby.

When it came down to it Derek didn't seem to like it, "Stiles stop moving!" 

Stiles froze rolling his eyes, "I forgot my Adderall sourwolf, plus there's nothing-" Stiles bit his tongue as he noticed something hard throbing against his ass, "PERVERT WEREWOLF!" Stiles called out blushing like crazy.

He could feel Derek scoff that time, "Say that to someone who sitting on my cro-"

"Whoa! I don't need a reminder of where my ass is located, thank you!" Stiles gasped now trying to break free himself. That was no use but now that 'little Stiles' is threating to wake up could be life or death, literally. It took a few moments until Derek gave off a warning growl and Stiles stopped sharp relxaing just a wink. Both of them were blushing and now that Stiles knew about his issue too. 

They locked eyes and Stiles couldn't find the nerve to look away, "Uh, sorry about that freak out...." Stiles muttered knowing the words meant nothing.

Derek  just kept quiet while looking at Stiles eyes prodding over his body. Somehow god hated Stiles aparently because this only made him harder-

* * *

Stiles opened his eyes feeling the light on his skin where it filtered through the blinds. Feeling the familiar hard brick wall under his face and the strong arms wrapped around him he smiled. Looking up and resting his chin on Derek's chest he gave a chaste kiss were a bit of his drool was -and yes Stiles drooled in his sleep get over it, I bet you do too.

"Go b'ck to sleep." Derek groaned keeping his eyes shut. 

Stiles chuckled, "I won't dream again though."

Derek reluctantly opened his eyes looking right at Stiles with a smirk, "What did you dream about?" 

"Oh, just that one time you and I were tied together a few years back, to bad it was cut short. I missed my favorite part." Stiles suplied knowing his sourwolf better than anyone. Derek wore a shit eating grin before rolling over so he pinned Stiles on the bed, his masive toned arms trapping Stiles. Before he could get out a word Derek's lips surged forth clashing with Stiles'. It was wet, sloppy, and had the taste of morning breath they were used to by now. 

Stiles moaned bucking his hips up to meet Derek who grunted in responce.

Pulling back Derek nuzzled into Stiles neck nipping and biting and Stiles laced his fingers in that midnight hair atop his head, "Guess we'll have to improvise." Derek purred and Stiles agreed with that plan.

 


End file.
